The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLELE11769’. The new variety resulted from a controlled cross conducted in June 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany, between female parent lobelia plant named ‘LE 06 0159’, (unpatented) and male parent lobelia plant named ‘LE 08 0114’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and in vitro propagation in May 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for 10 generations. ‘KLELE11769’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Mar. 4, 2011. ‘KLELE11769’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.